Un coin de soleil en enfer
by Hime-Lay
Summary: One-Shot publié en deux parties... Elle marche, marche jusqu'à épuisement, jusqu'à ce que son cœur ne lui fasse plus mal, elle ne s'attendait pas à être si atteinte, elle ne pensait pas autant avoir mal, elle ne pensait pas être plus forte après ces mots… Une rencontre, l'incompréhension puis la découverte, tout simplement…
1. Chapter 1

Elle marchait dans la neige glaciale, se répétant en boucle leurs mots prononcés, elle connaissait le moindre de leurs gestes, leurs moindre paroles, cette scène brouillait tous ses sens, des larmes roulaient et roulaient depuis des heures sur ses joues, elle ne s'était pas imaginée que cette réalité se présenterait devant elle comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Elle ne savait depuis combien de temps elle marchait, mais Konoha était loin, à des kilomètres. Comment redevenir forte après ça, comment se reconstruire après une telle épreuve, ce n'était pas le moment de flancher en plus, c'était la guerre, elle commencerait d'ici un mois, les préparatifs étaient en place.

Mais au diable cette guerre, cette nouvelle était sa plus grande douleur, une mort, un passé, une page, même un livre qui se ferme pour toujours, elle qui aurait… Non ! Qui avait donné sa vie pour lui, lui qui souriait comme un innocent devant elle, elle qui avait dû être la première, sûrement la seule à le remarquer, à le comprendre, à l'encourager, à aimer tout chez lui, tout, absolument tout, même ces maladresses qui étaient multiples.

Ses pieds étaient gelés, elle avait froid, elle avait peur, elle marchait, marchait pour essayer d'oublier, essayer juste ; car la cicatrice ne se refermerait jamais tant qu'elle les verrait tous les deux, se pavaner, se promener main dans la main, s'embrasser, cette scène lui fit mal à la tête.

Elle qui ne jurait que par Sasuke Uchiwa, lui qui avait décidé de le ramener juste pour elle, « Sakura-chan », il n'y a qu'elle qu'il appelait ainsi. La jeune femme savait les sentiments du jeune homme pour sa coéquipière, mais elle se disait qu'elle avait toujours une petite chance, les sentiments de cette kunoichi n'étant pas réciproque. Sakura qui avait pleuré Sasuke, qui le pleurait toujours, n'était-ce qu'un caprice ? Qu'une excuse pour se voiler la face sur les éventuels sentiments qu'elle avait pour Naruto…

Elle continuait de marcher, quand elle trébucha sur un objet lourd. Elle tomba dans la neige, ses cheveux laissant une traînée, son corps devint froid et rouge. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, la neige commençant à tomber de plus en plus fort. Une fois ses deux pupilles dilatées, elle put apercevoir un visage, puis une tâche rouge, non plusieurs tâches rouges. Une main, égratignée, un visage recouvert par la neige, des mèches de cheveux de couleur sombre se laissaient mener par le vent.

Elle se releva tant bien que mal, elle s'approcha du corps inerte et enleva la neige qui recouvrait ce dernier. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant un Uchiwa, inanimé, recouvert de sang, ses yeux, sa tête, son bras, son ventre et sa jambe gauche était posés de rouge. Elle le secoua, mais elle n' obtenu aucune réponse.

Elle savait qu'il était dangereux, elle savait qu'il la tuerait, elle savait qu'il en voulait à Konoha, si ce n'est à la terre entière aussi, mais aujourd'hui, à l'instant, elle n'avait peur de rien, n'était effrayée par rien, ne doutait plus de rien, plus rien, elle ne ressentait plus rien.

- Où allait-il ?

Hinata, elle, savait où elle se rendait, c'était tout près d'ici.

- Il ne s'est pas réfugié là-bas, c'est impossible…

Hinata souleva le jeune homme de toutes ses forces, elle passa son bras droit sur son cou et se dirigea vers le lieu de sa convoitise. Hinata marcha à peine dix minutes, elle était enfin arrivée. Elle pénétra dans une grotte et s'arrêta arrivé au fond. Elle posa Sasuke contre une paroi. La jeune femme se tenait debout, elle prononça un léger Byakugan, ses yeux devenant plus sombres et les marques de reconnaissances apparaissant autour de ses yeux. Elle posa sa main sur l'énorme caillou froid.

Grâce au don de sa famille Hinata voyait des choses que personne ne pouvait observer, ainsi que l'énorme pierre s'inscrit des symboles que la jeune femme mit dans un certain ordre pour ouvrir une porte. Elle reprit le jeune homme sur son dos et pénétra dans l'antre, qu'elle prit grand soin de refermer.

Une assez grande pièce se trouvait devant elle désormais. Un lit sur le côté droit, une table à manger au milieu, la cuisine au fond, toujours caché par ces vieux rideaux, un placard où se trouvaient sûrement un tas de chose diverse et un petit coin douche. La jeune femme ne s'était pas trompée, le jeune homme se rendait ici, un feu de bois se consumait et une gamelle à moitié vide était sagement posée sur la table.

Elle posa le jeune homme sur le lit. Elle enleva son manteau, son pantalon, ses chaussures, enfin tout ce qui était mouillé et qui donnait froid à Hinata. Dans le placard, se trouvait de vieux vêtements, elle enfila le haut et le pantalon, plus une paire de chaussure sèche. Une fois réchauffée, elle chopa la trousse de soin.

Hinata avait la tête vide, comme si toutes ses années l'avaient piétinées jusqu'à épuisement, elle déshabilla sans rougeur le jeune homme, du moins elle ôta juste son manteau, son haut et son pantalon recouvert de sang. Elle nettoya tout le sang qui se trouvait sur son corps, afin de mieux voire les plaies. Elle désinfecta ces dernières et recousue les plus profondes. Une fois terminé, elle se nettoya les mains, ralluma le feu qui commençait à s'éteindre et partit dans la cuisine, faire un repas chaud avec ce qu'il restait comme stock.

De temps en temps, elle observa le jeune homme afin de voir s'il se réveillait ou souffrait. A sa deuxième observation, elle le vit frissonner, trembler, il avait froid, alors, elle rajouta une autre couverture sur le jeune Uchiwa.

- « Mais, que faisait-il près de Konoha ? »

Enfin, près, il était à plus de trois heures de marche de leur village. Cela dit, pourquoi s'être arrêté ici, comment avoir deviné qu'une cachette se trouvait à cet endroit précis. En tout cas, il était sur que c'était grâce à son Sharingan, qu'il avait vu les symboles sur la pierre.

Il dormait vraiment profondément, il avait l'air plutôt apaisé, bien qu'il murmure des mots incompréhensibles. Elle retourna surveiller son bouillon.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, il avait mal, mal partout, son corps était lourd. Il se demandait où il était, il s'assit sur le lit avec difficulté, il était dans son repère secret apparemment, mais au dernière nouvelle, il s'était évanoui de fatigue dans la tempête de neige. Il regarda son corps, il était couvert de pansement, on l'avait soigné ?

Il entendit des bruits dans la cuisine. Sa méfiance se fit ardente, il attrapa un kunaï dans la poche de sa veste et se mit debout. Mais le jeune homme tomba, sous les cris effrayés de la jeune femme. Elle courut vers ce dernier.

- Ça va… ?

Le jeune homme poussa son invité et se positionna sur ce dernier afin de le menacer de son objet tranchant. Sasuke eut du mal à deviner qui été cette jeune femme, elle ne lui était pas inconnue, mais n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom.

- Qui es-tu… ? Demanda ce dernier

- Hinata… Hinata Hyûga…

- Hyûga… ?

Le jeune homme remit ses souvenirs en place et replaça la jeune femme dans ses pensées.

- Que fais-tu ici… ?

- Vous me faites mal… Dit-elle sentant la lame lui transpercer presque le larynx.

Sasuke retira son arme de la gorge de la jeune fille.

- Réponds à ma question… ?

- Je venais me réfugier ici…

- Ne mens pas, si tu es envoyé par Naruto ou un membre de Konoha, tu perds ton temps et peut-être ta vie… !

A l'entente de ce nom, la jeune femme se rappela pourquoi elle avait décidé de fuir, elle déversa des larmes glaciales et détourna sa tête du jeune homme.

Sasuke fut surpris d'apercevoir des larmes, « futilité ». Il se redressa avec difficulté, il ne pouvait même plus se mettre debout, il s'assit avec mal sur le lit.

- Vous avez mal quelque part… ?

- Laissez-moi ! Partez d'ici !

- …

- Vous êtes sourde…

- Je, je ne peux pas partir…

- Pourquoi… ?

- Parce que la porte ne, ne s'ouvrira qu'à l'aube désormais…

- Quoi… ?

- Vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué…

- Non…

Hinata se releva avec mal, son dos la faisait souffrir maintenant et sa gorge l'irritait. La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi faire, ni que dire, est-ce que le déserteur le plus rechercher du pays du feu allait la tuer… ?

Ses pensées s'envolèrent au bruit bouillonnent de la soupe qui débordait. Elle courut vers cette dernière et enleva le plat des plaques chaudes. Hinata nettoya les dégâts.

Puis, naturellement, elle mit la table, sous la stupéfaction de Sasuke.

- « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait… ? »

Elle déversa le bouillon dans des bols. Le jeune homme la trouvait étrange, aussi loin que lui permettait sa mémoire de remonter jusqu'à son enfance, la jeune fille était plutôt timide, coincée, ennuyeuse et faible. Elle semblait ne plus rien contrôler, ne plus rien ressentir, elle agissait comme un vulgaire robot, sans sentiment. Son regard lui apparaissait aussi vide que le sien.

- Tu sais que je peux te tuer…

La jeune femme lâcha la cuillère. Elle fut étonnée d'entendre sa voix et de déblatérer des mots aussi cruels.

- Je n'ai pas peur…

- …

- Je n'ai pas peur de mourir…

« Oui ». Rien ne pouvait être plus douloureux que son cœur meurtri de se débiter cette scène, encore et encore. Naruto embrassant Sakura, passant sa main dans sa nuque, caressant tendrement sa joue, volant un rictus de bonheur à sa partenaire. Elle déversa des larmes silencieuses à cette vision cauchemardesque.

Sasuke ressentit de la gêne soudainement, qu'avait-elle à pleurer encore… ? Et surtout, pourquoi avouer ne pas avoir peur de mourir, tout le monde à peur de mourir… Même lui…

Il se leva avec difficulté jusqu'à cette chaise, c'était comme marcher dix kilomètres. Il s'appuya tant bien que mal au pied du lit, mais ce dernier s'écroula au sol.

- Oh, vous allez bien…

- Laissez-moi !

Le jeune homme tente de se relever, mais les blessures qu'il a, sont trop profonde, et il ne peut atteindre la table qu'en rampant.

- Laissez-moi vous aider… ?

- Non, ne me touchez pas !

- Mais…

Sasuke rampait comme un serpent pour se diriger vers la table, Hinata avait vraiment mal de le voir comme ça, réduit à se frotter au sol pour atteindre le mobilier. Il appuya ses deux mains sur la chaise pour relever son corps et réussit enfin à s'asseoir, en criant sa douleur.

- Vous voulez…

- La ferme… ! Ne me parle pas… ! Je te garde en vie parce que tu vas mettre utile et si tu refuses, je me débarrasse de toi !

- …

- Tu seras une traite de Konoha toi aussi… Dit-il d'un rictus pervers

Hinata ne savait plus quoi faire, elle, une traite de Konoha, non, elle était pour la paix, pour le bien-être de tous, loin d'elle l'envie de trahir ses principes.

Le jeune homme était réellement à bout de force, il tremblait, ses yeux se fermaient, son corps était gelé, et son regard qui ne traduisait que néant. Soudainement, il s'évanouit et s'écroula par terre. Hinata accourut vers lui, elle le souleva difficilement et le mit tant bien que mal dans son lit.

Elle le vit transpirer, elle toucha son front, ses joues, ses mains, le jeune homme était bouillant de fièvre. Sa respiration était lente, et le peu de force qu'il avait dans le corps, traduisait sûrement une grippe.

Elle prit une bassine d'eau et se combla à trouver du tissu. C'était une vieille méthode, pas forcément la meilleure, mais elle ne voyait que ça pour l'altérer quelque peu. Elle resta une grande partie de la nuit à veiller à son chevet, quand sa propre fatigue l'emmena au pays des songes.

L'aube se leva, du moins le réveil du jeune homme en définissait l'heure. Il avait très mal à la tête, il se sentait faible. Il tourna quelque peu la tête découvrit du bout de ses doigts la chevelure couleur nuit de la jeune fille.

Elle dormait profondément.

Il sentit sa tête trempée et y découvrit le chiffon mouillé. Elle avait pris soin de lui, toute la nuit. Elle s'était incombé de cette chaise de bois, sûrement d'un insatisfaisant confort.

Dans une pulsion étrange, il caressa ses cheveux qui s'étaient entremêlées entre ses doigts. Ils étaient suaves, du coton, de la soie… ? Il ne savait pas. Mais leur incroyable douceur tenta le jeune homme. Était-ce la fièvre qui le couvrait de tendresse… ? Ou remerciait-il la jeune femme de cette façon… ?

Hinata se réveilla à son tour. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et son regard admirait ce mur de pierre. Pourtant, elle aurait juré être assise toute la nuit à ses côtés… ? Elle fit pivoter son corps et s'enroula dans les draps.

- Les draps… ?

Elle se releva, affolée, elle était dans le lit… ? Comment… ? Pourquoi… ? Il… ? Sasuke l'avait déposé dans le lit… ? Mais lui où était-il, que faisait-il… ? Elle se leva précipitamment, et entendit comme un bout de ferraille se rompre au sol. Elle tira les rideaux, et aperçut Sasuke entrain de ramasser des ustensiles. En s'avançant légèrement, elle put également constater qu'une casserole de lait s'était renversée.

- Attendez, je vais le faire…

Elle s'abaissa et ramassa les dégâts.

- Je ne suis pas incompétent !

- Non, mais vous avez énormément de fièvre, vous ne devriez pas être debout… Dit-elle presque comme un ordre.

- Ne me prenez pas de haut, j'ai horreur de ça !

- Je ne vous prends pas de haut ! Je vous conseille c'est tout et si vous ne faites pas tomber la fièvre, votre état va lourdement s'aggraver !

- Je n'ai pas le temps de me reposer, je dois trouver quelque chose et…

Sasuke se mit à tousser fortement, une toux grasse et sèche.

- Ne faites pas le fier, allez vous couchez, je vous apporte du lait chaud…

- Bordel, mais laissez moi !

Sasuke poussa violemment la jeune femme, et le jeune homme s'écroula à ses pieds.

- Sasuke… Sasuke…

Elle le bougea, mais sans réponse, il s'était encore évanouit. Elle le porta avec difficulté jusqu'au lit et l'allongea.

Pendant plusieurs heures, elle mouilla son front d'eau fraîche en espérant faire tomber la fièvre. Sasuke se réveilla, au grand soulagement de la jeune fille.

- Vous allez bien… ?

- …

- Je vous ai fait, du lait chaud avec du miel que j'ai réussi à trouver dans la pièce, seulement, je voulais faire à déjeuner, mais il n'y a vraiment plus rien…

- …

- Euh… ?

- Pourquoi… ?

- Pardon…

- Pourquoi vous faites tout ça pour moi, alors que je vous garde ici et que je vous menace de vous tuer si vous refuser de m'aider… ?

- Je… Je… Je ne sais pas…

- Arrêtez de bégayer, c'est agaçant !

- Désolée…

Sasuke s'assit dans le lit et prit le verre des mains de la jeune fille qu'il but cul sec.

- Merci… Marmonna ce dernier doucement.

- Je vous en prie…

- Je meurs de faim… !

- Je peux aller chercher de quoi…

- Restez là ! Vous me prenez pour un idiot ou quoi, vous allez fuir et me dénoncer ! Si vous bougez d'un pouce, je vous tue !

- J'aurais pu partir depuis un long moment maintenant… Votre état ne vous permet pas de vous défendre, même contre moi, alors si je voulais m'enfuir, je serais déjà partie…

- …

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous dénoncer ou de vous tendre un piège… Je vous ai dis que je n'avais pas peur de mourir… C'est tout ce que je sais à l'heure actuelle…

- …

- Je peux aller chercher à manger, il le faut dans votre état…

- Je ne vous laisserez pas seule ! Je ne vous fais pas confiance !

- Mais vous pouvez à peine vous mettre debout !

- Ça ira… Il y a un marché nocturne à dix minutes à pied, je vais survivre !

Mais le jeune homme repartit dans une toux épouvantable, une envie presque de vomir.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas raisonnable…

- Raisonnable, je ne connais pas ce mot !

Il se leva avec difficulté, tentant de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Mais il réussit à se vêtir.

- Tenez, mettez mon écharpe…

- Ça va ! Ne me touchez pas ! Et enfilez ça !

Sasuke lui balança une grande veste, habillé d'un capuchon.

- Il ne faut pas qu'on nous reconnaisse…

- Oui…

Les deux jeunes gens sortirent dehors avec prudence. Leurs dons génétiques de la vue, indiquèrent aux jeunes gens, qu'il n'y avait personne dans les alentours des vingt kilomètres.

Ils se mirent en route quand Sasuke remarqua un détail gênant.

- Attends !

- Oui… ?

Sasuke s'approcha d'Hinata. Il prit une brindille au passage. Il descendit la capuche de la jeune fille. Il prit entre ses mains, ses longs cheveux bleu nuit, ses doigts caressèrent un instant sa fine nuque, il enroula d'un chignon sa chevelure et les coinça dans la brindille. Hinata eut la respiration plus grivoise, les mains de Sasuke étaient chaudes, douces et son geste tendre lui fit fermer les yeux, ressentant une profonde timidité envers ce mouvement.

Délicatement, il remit la capuche sur sa tête, mais ses mains se stoppèrent devant le visage de porcelaine de la jeune femme. Son visage pâle, ses lèvres rosées, ses deux yeux de crèmes, il n'avait jamais remarqué que c'était une aussi jolie femme. Ce qui le frappa le plus fut ses deux joues rouges. Pourquoi… ?

- Vos cheveux auraient pu être un signe de reconnaissance !

- Oui, désolée… Merci…

Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers le marché nocturne. Sasuke vacillait de droite à gauche, la fièvre pesait sur sa bonne vision. Hinata l'entendait respirer avec difficulté, de plus, ses nombreuses blessures n'étaient encore cicatrisées et devaient peser sur le corps du jeune homme.

Sur le chemin, Sasuke s'écroula, son être fut retenu par un arbre. Hinata se précipita à ses côtés.

- Sasuke…

- Idiote, ne prononce pas mon nom… !

- Désolée… Vous allez bien… ?

- Ça va !

Sasuke la repoussa une fois de plus et se leva avec difficulté, expulsant la toux étoffée qui se gardait dans ses poumons.

- Vous devriez…

- C'est bon ! Allons-y !

Les deux jeunes reprirent la route. Au bout de dix minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent au marché nocturne.

- Vous savez ce que vous voulez… ?

- Évidement… !

Sasuke fit des provisions, à l'aide d'Hinata, qui portait tous les sacs et choisissait les aliments qui soulagerait la maladie du jeune homme.

- Nous avons tout, allons-y…

- Attendez… !

- Où allez-vous… ?

- Je reviens…

Sasuke lui attrapa violemment le bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces.

- J'ai dit, on y va… !

- Non, je veux juste prendre des médicaments pour votre grippe…

- Quoi… !

- C'est une maladie sérieuse… Il faut vous soigner…

Hinata serrait les dents, la pression qu'exerçait la main de Sasuke sur son bras lui réduisait la circulation du sang. Le jeune homme remarqua son air crispé, il se rendait compte de sa compression sur son membre. Il l'allégea et laissa la jeune fille s'en aller.

- Je reviens…

- Ça m'est égal…

Hinata se rendit au lieu désiré et prit le nécessaire pour que la grippe du jeune homme se dissipe rapidement. La jeune fille repartit au lieu où elle avait laissé Sasuke, mais le jeune homme ne s'y trouvait guère. Elle trouva ceci curieux, et espérait qu'on ne l'avait pas reconnu ou attaqué, dans son état il n'aurait eu aucune chance.

Elle s'inquiétait vivement, tellement que ces jambes partirent dans une course folle, et c'est à cinq minutes de leur repère que la jeune femme vu Sasuke, couché dans la neige, les provisions éparpillées.

- Sasuke… Souffla-t-elle

Le jeune homme ne répondit aucunement, emporté par la fièvre. Elle laissa les courses dans les bois, le plus important était Sasuke. Elle souleva avec difficulté, et le ramena au repère.

Elle l'allongea, le déshabilla et le recouvrit chaudement de couverture. Elle fit un feu, afin de réchauffer cette pièce glaciale.

En attendant qu'il se réveille, elle retourna le plus discrètement possible dans la forêt rechercher leur paquet.

Veillant sur lui, elle prépara un dîner chaud. Elle mangea sa part seule, Sasuke n'était pas décidé à se réveiller.

Tard dans la nuit, elle l'entendit se réveiller.

Il grogna sa souffrance, mal de gorge, mal de tête, mal dans tous les muscles, mal dans le corps, il souffrait. Hinata se leva et partit à sa rencontre.

- Vous allez bien… ?

- Arrêtez de me poser cette…

Sasuke toussa fortement, sans s'arrêter.

- Tenez, je vous ai préparé un plateau…

- Je peux me lever…

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas… Restez au lit et mangez… Je vous ai également mis des médicaments…

- …

Sasuke n'en revenait pas d'une telle attention. Elle craintive, inquiète des opinions des autres, peureuse, pleurnicheuse, timide… ? Elle était là, près de lui, à prendre soin de lui. De plus, il se souvenait être évanouit dans la neige, elle avait tout ramené seul, mais surtout, elle l'avait ramené lui.

- Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas partie… ?

- Pardon… ?

- Tout à l'heure…

La jeune fille se rappela que le jeune homme avait énoncé que cela lui était égal qu'elle revienne ou non. Était-ce une façon de lui dire qu'elle était libre de partir… ?

- Et bien… Je… Je ne voulais pas vous laissez ainsi…

- …

- Merci…

- Euh… ?

- Pour le repas…

- Je vous en prie…

Sasuke mangea de bon cœur, la cuisine de sa prisonnière était excellente, c'était le premier bon repas qu'il mangeait depuis une éternité sûrement.

Un sourire se glissa sur les lèvres de Hinata, elle était ravie de voir que Sasuke se régalait de son dîner. Il prit ses médicaments et la jeune fille lui ôta le plateau.

- Oh… Votre jambe saigne… La plaie doit être ré-ouverte…

Hinata toucha sa jambe, ses mains froides et douces donnèrent une étrange impression aux muscles de Sasuke et retira sa jambe de l'emprise de la jeune femme, comme apeuré.

- Laissez-moi regarder…

- Non ! Je peux le faire tout seul… !

Mais le jeune homme n'avait même pas la force de tendre les bras. De râle, il s'effondra sur le lit, comme démoralisé par son état.

- Écoutez, je sais que c'est frustrant, mais votre état va vite s'arranger si vous me laissez prendre soin de vous… Rougit-elle

- …

- Je… Vous ne devez pas avoir honte… Je…

- C'est bon !

Sasuke se redressa dans le lit en position assise. Hinata fut ravi qu'il s'incline enfin. Le jeune homme fut surpris d'une telle tendresse, et ces deux sourires qui s'étaient déjà inscrit sur son visage en sa présence, était-il si fascinant que ça… ? Il se rappelait que seul sa beauté faisait succomber les jeunes filles, c'est tout, c'était tout ce qu'elle voyait en lui, « pauvre idiote ».

Hinata enleva l'ancien bandage et y découvrit une image assez sordide. Par ailleurs, le cri de douleur de Sasuke, s'en fit ressentir.

- Votre plaie c'est encore plus ouverte, la lotion n'as pas fait effet… Il faut que je vous recouse… !

- Quoi… ? Dit-il grinçant des dents.

- Je suis obligé, ou cela va s'infecter et, vous pouvez perdre l'usage de votre cheville…

- Ça va, je sais, faites donc !

- Euh, oui…

Hinata désinfecta la blessure, sous les petits cris aigus du jeune homme.

- Désolée…

Puis, elle prépara le nécessaire pour recoudre cette exécrable plaie.

- Je suis désolée… Je n'ai rien pour anesthésier…

- C'est rien… Allez-y, je ne suis pas un gamin…

Hinata s'apprêtait à exécuter sa tâche, quand ses mains se mirent à trembler, elle avait peur, horriblement peur de lui faire mal, elle imaginait sa douleur, celle-ci la crispa.

- Allez, finissez-en… !

- Oui…

Mais la jeune femme resta paralysée.

- J'ai… J'ai peur de vous faire mal…

- …

Sasuke perdait patience, il avait extrêmement mal au mollet et voulez rapidement en finir, pour être soulagé et oublié.

- Écoutez, je souffre déjà horriblement, alors finissez ça vite compris !

- Oui…

La jeune fille déversa des larmes, elle se haïssait déjà du futur mal qu'elle allait lui infliger, mais sans réfléchir, afin d'en finir avec ce mal, elle planta l'aiguille dans sa chair, anxieuse.

Les cris de douleur de Sasuke résonnèrent dans cette pièce et apeurèrent Hinata.

- Je suis désolée, je suis désolée… S'affole cette dernière

- C'est rien… Continuez…

Hinata exécuta sa torture, Sasuke se retenait de crier, « bordel que ça fait mal ». Ses yeux imbibés de douleur croisèrent les yeux humides de la jeune fille. Elle pleurait, à chaudes larmes, cette eau salée roulait aux allures des cris de souffrance de Sasuke.

Stupéfait. Le jeune homme était de plus en plus étonné par la grâce de cette jeune fille, elle l'avait sauvé, ignorant, ou ayant simplement oublié qui il était, elle avait cédé sous ses menaces, avait encaissé ses chantages, avait ignoré son ordre de partir, l'avait protégé, une seconde fois, n'ayant le cœur de l'abandonner ainsi, elle était au plus grand soin avec lui et là, elle pleurait… ?

Pleurait son mal. Non. Elle ressentait son mal, se maudissait de lui réserver ce sort, elle versait ses larmes par solidarité, elle larmoyait car elle comprenait son mal, elle s'imaginait ressentir sa douleur.

Sasuke en fut troublé.

- Arrêtez de pleurer… Dit-il collant sa tempe à la paroi froide

- …

- Je vais bien… Vous faites ça bien, je ne ressens presque rien…

- …

- Continuez…

Les larmes de la jeune fille s'estompèrent, quelque peu réconfortée par les confidences de son blessé.

Sasuke se maudissait. Que venait-il de faire… ? La rassurer, la consoler… ? Il en fut écœuré, cette jeune fille le rendait spéciale.

Son regard se posa sur elle discrètement, elle paraissait plus confiante et sereine. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers le bras qui ondulé le geste des soins. Une marque bleu se trouvait déposé sur ce bras, dessinant la marques de ses doigts. Il se rappelait l'avoir serré fort.

Il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi être aussi attentif à son égard, était-elle si insouciante qu'elle le paraissait. Sûrement.

- « Ça ne peut pas être autre chose ».

- J'ai fini…

- Merci…

Sasuke s'effondra sur le lit, épuisé et s'évanouit sous la douleur. Hinata fit un autre bandage avec une lotion apaisante sur la plaie désormais fermée. Elle couvrit son corps, et prit soin une partie de la nuit de faire encore tomber la fièvre.

Le matin suivant, Sasuke trouva encore la jeune femme assise sur la chaise en bois et effondrée de fatigue. Il voulait la mettre à l'aise, mais il n'avait la force de se lever ou de faire quoi que ce soit. Sa jambe le faisait encore énormément souffrir, sa grippe s'était estompée quelque peu, mais pas assez pour trouver le courage de faire un pas.

Il se morfondait intérieurement de la voir dormir ainsi, deux nuits qu'elle s'en contentait, tout ça pour lui… ? Pour son bien être… ? Il ne méritait pas tant, il ne valait aucunement cette concentration de sûreté.

La jeune fille finit par ouvrir les paupières et sa première image fut les deux yeux noirs du jeune homme. Il la regardait… ? Elle rougit, elle ne rêvait pas, il avait son regard dirigé vers elle.

Il paraissait si faible, si innocent ainsi, il était calme, serein, il dégageait de la reconnaissance en cet instant. Une chaleur humaine près de lui, non loin d'être comparé à aucune autre, elle était douce, angélique, naissante d'une incroyable bonté. Tous ces sentiments pour lui… ? C'était beaucoup trop.

En cet instant, les deux jeunes gens ne réagirent aucunement sur le fait qu'ils se regardaient tous les deux.

Un air d'interrogation pris effet sur leur visage, ils ne comprenaient rien à la situation, comme changé en la présence inconnu qui étaient devant eux. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, ne s'étaient jamais parlés, et en cet instant, ils paraissaient curieux l'un de l'autre.

Hinata se demandait bien pourquoi ce jeune homme était le sous-fifre de la haine… ? Elle connaissait l'histoire du clan Uchiha, comme chaque habitant de Konoha – clan et famille assassinés par la main de son frère – et on ne pouvait qu'éprouver peine et compassion.

Oui, étrangement, elle pouvait le comprendre, comment être heureux, épanoui, équilibré, lorsque l'on devient orphelin, quand on se retrouve seul, dans l'incompréhension, dans la confidence de cet acte. Elle concevait sa déchéance, celle de vouloir se venger, crier à la souffrance que l'on vous à infliger sans véritable raison. Oui. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait se trouver sur terre qui vaille le fait d'éliminer femme, enfant et homme… ? Sauvagement.

Il devait se sentir seul, abandonné, étant le seul à se pouvoir se dicter un chemin de vie, personne n'était là pour le guider sur la route du bien-être.

Une mine curieuse se posait à elle, Sasuke était curieux d'en connaître les raisons. Pourquoi le regardait-elle avec compréhension et tendresse… ? Avait-elle pitié de lui… ? Le savait-elle faible… ? Non. Il ne voyait en rien un sentiment de négation, elle faisait tout par compassion et par gentillesse.

Comme si elle pouvait le comprendre… ?

Non. Impossible. Personne n'avait essayé d'interpréter son choix, son but… ? Tout le monde le prenait pour un homme sans sentiment, capable de tout détruire, mais savaient-ils qu'en vérité, il souffrait, souffrait de tout se mal-être qui le rongeait depuis cette nuit.

Hinata rougit, elle se rendit enfin compte que Sasuke et elle, se dévisageaient depuis bien longtemps. Elle se leva, brusquement et partit préparer de quoi déjeuner.

Plusieurs jours que la jeune fille restait des nuits au chevet du jeune homme, faisant à tout prix baisser sa fièvre. Elle lui préparait le dîner, se charger de la prise de ses médicaments.

Les journées étaient plutôt silencieuses, cette pièce n'était vivante que par les « merci » et les « je vous en prie » des deux jeunes gens.

Une autre aube apparut en cette lourde journée d'hiver, et Sasuke se réveilla le premier, comme tous les matins.

Sa première image était la chevelure débordante de Hinata, allongée dans ses mains. A chaque fois, il glissait ses doigts entre ses fins et soyeux files brun. C'était son rituel, une façon timide de lui dire bonjour.

Ce matin là, il se sentait bien. Il n'avait plus mal dans les muscles, la fièvre s'était envolée et les douleurs piquantes étaient supportables. Il se redressa sagement, voulant éviter de réveiller sa sauveuse.

Il s'assoit au bord du lit, pose deux pieds à terre et pria pour qu'aucune douleur ne s'empare de lui. Il dépose son poids sur son être, ressent une légère souffrance venant de son mollet, mais il peut marcher sans vaciller de gauche à droite.

Il s'approche de Hinata, l'admire quelque instant, il doit reconnaître qu'elle est divine, elle respire lentement, mais sa pose tordue lui fait ressentir un mal-être. Elle doit avoir épouvantablement mal au dos à être cambrée de la sorte toutes les nuits. Inutile de rendre sa douleur plus ardente, il passe un premier bras sous ses jambes, l'autre vient basculer sa tête en arrière et prendre possession de son dos.

Il la tient dans ses bras, et l'allonge dans le lit, elle peut ainsi étendre son corps et dormir plus paisiblement. Il couvre son corps des couvertures et la laisse avec ses rêves.

Des heures plus tard, la jeune fille sort de ses songes. Elle ouvre délicatement ses yeux et sa première image est encore ce mur de pierre. Elle tourne la tête, et se rend compte qu'elle est dans le lit.

Elle relève son corps, dépose sa main sur la couverture afin de sortir de ce dernier et constate un tissu qui frotte sur son bras.

- « Il a soigné mon hématome… ? »

La jeune femme s'oublie rapidement et pense à la santé du jeune homme. Où est-il… ? Que fait-il… ? S'est-il encore évanouit… ?

Elle se lève affolée, mais ses nerfs se calment rapidement en voyant le jeune homme assis sur des couvertures, près du feu.

Le rythme de son cœur se calme, elle est rassurée. Elle s'approche doucement de ce dernier et constate qu'il lit un livre.

- Vous allez bien… ? Demande-t-elle prenant place à ses côtés.

- Oui… Merci…

- Bien… Que lisez-vous… ?

- Un livre antique, c'était la cause de ma venue à Konoha… Il contient les dictions pour accéder plus rapidement à une forme encore plus évoluée de mon Sharingan… Le fuumetsu Mangekyou…

- C'est la dernière forme de ce dernier… ?

- Oui… Ce livre était en la possession de Danzo, je suis revenu le prendre dans ses quartiers…

- Je comprends… Et…

- Et… ?

- Euh… Vous avez besoin de moi pour quelle raison… ?

- Ce livre a été scellé par un code, le même que pour accéder à cette grotte, des codes invisibles à l'œil nue… Cependant, je ne parviens pas à voir tous les symboles avec mon Sharingan…

- Je vois…

- Quand vous m'avez trouvé, je ne vous ai pas tout de suite reconnu, mais lorsque vous m'avez dit, que vous étiez rentré ici grâce à votre Byakugan, cela m'a tout de suite paru évident…

Sasuke retourna le livre, un symbole des Uchiha et des Hyûga étaient inscrits au dos du livre.

- Votre génétique est sûrement la dernière partie des symboles…

- Probablement…

- Ce sont les symboles que je vois grâce au Sharingan, je les ai dessiné, je veux que vous en faisiez de même pour les vôtres…

- Euh… Oui…

Hinata prit le livre entre ses mains, elle activa son Byakugan et fut surprise du résultat. Sous sa génétique, elle percevait des symboles qui restaient inconnus jusqu'à lors. Seulement, en observant bien, la jeune femme observa qu'effectivement, il manquait une partie à certain symbole, et surtout, elle percevait les mêmes que Sasuke.

- Je ne perçois pas l'autre partie, je vois exactement les mêmes symboles que vous…

- Quoi… ?!

- Je suis désolée, je ne vous mens pas, c'est la vérité, je vois la même chose…

- Je vous crois, je me doutais bien que ça ne serait pas aussi simple…

Hinata observa le livre, désolée de ne pouvoir l'aider. Elle regarda le livre dans tous les sens, examina chaque symbole, chaque partie du livre, quand au dos, sous les deux symboles de leurs clans, elle remarqua un paragraphe.

- Vous avez vu ce passage… ?

- Oui, mais il est dans une langue inconnue…

- C'est une langue sémitique… Ce sont les premières langues des pays orientaux, africaines et asiatiques….

- …

- C'est sûrement du japonais ancien…

- Vous savez le lire… ?

- Non… Désolée…

- Comment avez-vous su… ?

- J'ai juste reconnu l'écriture… Mon clan étudie beaucoup les vieilles langues… Des livres ancestrales avec des infirmations secrètes concernant les anciens clans du pays du feu sont dispersés un peu partout, mon père s'y intéresse et m'a donné cette passion…

- Je comprends, donc cette langue n'est pas étrangère… ?

- Non… Des livres traduisant cette langue existe évidement…

- Où… ?

- A Konoha…

Sasuke resta silencieux. Il n'aurait pas pu mieux tomber que sur cette jeune fille, elle savait tout ce qu'il ignorait. Le regard insistant de Sasuke emporta Hinata à rire. L'expression du jeune homme traduisait sa surprise et son envie irréprochable d'aller à Konoha chercher ce livre.

- Pourquoi vous riez… ? S'étonne le jeune homme

- Désolée… C'était nerveux… Mais on dirait que vous mourez d'envie d'aller à Konoha…

- Évidement, autrement je n'aurai jamais ce que je veux !

- Oui…

Hinata détourna son visage et se mit à rougir fortement. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir rit et d'être aussi détendue en sa présence… ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle forte à ses côtés. Est-ce que son immense confiance en lui, hantait la jeune femme du même sentiment.

- J'irais cette nuit…

- Non, votre état vous ne le permet pas…

- Je vais mieux…

- Non, vous…

- Arrêtez, je ne suis pas un gamin !

- Je n'ai pas dis ça, mais vous allez vous faire arrêter si vous y aller dans votre état, pourquoi ne pas attendre… ?

- Parce que… C'est comme ça…

Sasuke se leva avec difficulté, la grippe était toujours en train de circuler dans son sang, et sa blessure au mollet tirait douloureusement ses muscles. Le voyant quelque peu vaciller, Hinata se leva et s'approcha de lui.

- Arrêtez d'insister… Vous allez vraiment vous faire mal…

- Ça suffit, cessez votre pitié avec moi, ça m'insupporte !

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié, mais de l'inquiétude…

- Je me fous de votre inquiétude !

Sasuke se tenait avec difficulté sur ses jambes, il devait s'appuyer sur le mur pour avancer. Hinata se mit devant lui les bras tendus, craignant qu'il tombe et qu'il se fasse mal.

- Mais laissez-moi !

Sasuke rejeta la jeune femme de son bras, mais son geste brusque lui fit perdre l'équilibre, il s'entremêla les pieds dans les couvertures et s'écroula au sol sur Hinata.

La jeune femme fut secouée, mais ne ressentit aucune douleur à la tête, Sasuke ayant posé sa main sur cette dernière pour qu'elle n'est aucune fracture.

Le jeune homme voulait se relever, mais n'avait aucunement la force. Il tapa du poing sur le sol, déversant presque des larmes d'agacement. Il était à bout, il avait horreur d'être, et de paraître faible.

Hinata prit conscience de la détresse du jeune homme, elle le sentait ce morfondre sur lui-même et ce sentiment ne lui était pas inconnu. Elle savait ce qu'il se passait en lui, le ventre qui se contracte de contrariété, la gorge qui se sert aux larmes que l'on n'a aucunement envie de montrer, le corps qui se frustre à cette ambition qui ne veut s'accomplir.

- J'irai…

- …

- Je peux aller chercher ce livre…

- Non… ! Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide !

- Je comprends que vous soyez excédé, mais vous n'arriverez à rien seul, vous le savez…

- …

- Je sais que ce n'est pas valorisant, surtout que je ne suis pas une personne aussi gratifiante que vous mais… Euh…

- C'est bon, j'ai compris… ! Mais si vous me dénoncez, ou faite le moindre faux pas, une infime erreur qui ferait échoué mes objectifs…

Sasuke releva sa tête du cou de Hinata et la regarda dans ses yeux.

- Je vous tue…

- …

Le jeune homme sortit de l'emprise de ses bras, des minutes qu'ils discutaient ainsi naturellement, et son corps se consumait de sentiment de confort. Faiblesse.

Hinata se releva à son tour. Se demandant pourquoi son cœur tambourinait autant… ? La jeune fille perdait le sens de tout auprès de Sasuke. Ne venait-elle pas de lui confirmer qu'elle irait ce soir, à sa place, infiltrer Konoha, afin de leur dérober un livre, certes sans grande valeur, mais elle comptait le subtiliser.

La nuit se fit percevoir. Hinata se préparait à partie pour Konoha. Elle se mit dans une tenue confortable et se munit du nécessaire. Elle enfila son manteau, attacha ses cheveux, et mit la capuche sur sa tête.

- Attends !

- Oui… ?

Sasuke abaissa sa capuche, il enleva le collier qu'elle portait, le symbole de son clan. Il l'enfila autour de son cou et lui donna son propre collier, ou se pendait l'éventail, symbole des Uchiha. Ses mains glissèrent légèrement sur son cou, des frissons innocents se crispèrent sur la gorge de la jeune fille, cet homme était « perturbant ».

- C'est plus prudent…

- Oui… Merci…

- N'oublie pas de revenir avant minuit… !

- Oui…

Elle enfila de nouveau sa capuche et partit.

Hinata marchait dans la neige froide, des faibles flocons descendaient du ciel. Elle se demandait quelle force pouvait la forcer à avancer vers Konoha en « traître ». Les habitants n'avaient aucunement le droit de déserter, de partir sans en prévenir leur supérieur, sans leur faire part de leur but. Hinata avait fuit, courut en dehors de Konoha, loin de la personne qui la faisait souffrir.

Elle arriva devant la grande porte, mais prit un autre chemin pour pénétrer dans son village. Elle se rendit dans la forêt privée des Hyûga. Personne. La jeune femme savait qu'à cette heure-ci, tous les clans se réunissaient afin de confectionner la meilleur défensive et attaque pour la guerre. Elle savait par conséquent, elle croiserait très peu de garde dans le village.

Elle se surprit elle-même, ignorait-elle donc toutes les compétences qu'elle possédait… ? Ce soir, elle se sentait forte, courageuse, elle n'avait pas peur, elle était confiante et par-dessus tout, voulait satisfaire le jeune homme.

Son cœur rata un battement à cette constatation. Elle faisait tout ça pour lui, Sasuke. Elle voulait l'aider à tout prix, se moquant parfaitement des règles qu'elle enfreindrait. Pourquoi… ? Comment… ?

Elle était différente depuis sa rencontre avec le jeune homme, comme une renaissance, un renouveau. Est-ce que la réalité concernant ses sentiments qui seront à jamais non réciproque avait brisé une faiblesse chez elle… ? L'amour pouvait-il autant vous grandir… ? N'était-ce pas l'inverse… ? Ne détruisait-il pas… ?

La jeune femme pénétra sans difficulté dans les quartiers de l'Hokage. Personne ne se trouvait présent, même pas Shizune. Hinata se rendit dans la bibliothèque.

Elle défit sa capuche, alluma une bougie et rechercha le livre désiré. Étant souvent venu ici, elle savait où chercher son bien. Elle trouva le rayon désiré et se mit activement à chercher ce livre qui traduisait les langues sémitiques. Sans perdre de temps, elle trouve l'objet de son désir. Elle le prit, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle remit sa capuche, souffla sa bougie et repartit en direction de la sortie, quand elle entendit deux personnes faire leur entrée. Hinata se cacha derrière une rangée de livre.

- Pourquoi la vieille veut se fichu bouquin… !

- Naruto arrête de râler !

Hinata eut le cœur serré, les deux personnes étaient celles qu'elle redoutait le plus, Naruto et Sakura.

- C'est vrai quoi… ? Et puis c'est quoi une langue simitique… !

- C'est sémitique Naruto, et c'est le terme que l'on utilise pour désigner la langue des anciens…

- Je vois…

- Allez, viens, ne perdons pas de temps… Je crois que les livres concernant les traductions se trouvent dans la dernière rangée… !

Hinata sentit son cœur battre à folle allure, elle aurait voulu affronter n'importe quelles personnes, mais pas eux, surtout pas « eux ». Ils allaient la repérer, encore une fois sa mission serait un échec.

- « Je suis vraiment inutile ».

L'ombre de Sakura se présentait à elle, Hinata se sentit mourir, quand une main captura ses lèvres, la faisant reculer et elle entendit une voix chuchoter « Sharingan ».

Hinata avait son dos collé au torse de Sasuke. Elle était pétrifiée, pourquoi restaient-ils ainsi, alors que les deux invités se présentaient devant eux désormais… ? Et eux, pourquoi ne pas les avoir remarqué… ?

Sasuke ôte sa main de la bouche de Hinata et la pose sur son thorax.

- Ils ne peuvent pas nous voir, contrairement à nous… Murmure ce dernier

- Pourquoi… ?

- Mon Sharingan nous a propulsé dans une autre dimension, mais je ne peux pas rester ainsi pendant des heures…

- Ils viennent chercher le même livre que nous…

- Quoi !

- …

- Je vois…

Hinata observait les deux personnes qui se trouvaient en face d'elle. Un sentiment de réfutation s'empara d'elle. Son cœur ne battait plus à leur vision, ils avaient l'air heureux, insouciant, dédaigneux de toute chose. Sasuke sentait les muscles de Hinata se contracter, c'était de la colère, du mépris, mais aussi de la monotonie.

- Je ne comprends pas, il devrait être là… ! S'impatiente Sakura

- Quelqu'un l'a peut-être emprunté…

- Qui emprunterait ce livre… ? Et pourquoi… ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais… ! On ne sait même pas ce que mamie Tsunade veut en faire… !

Sakura rit.

- Pourquoi tu la surnomme comme ça Naruto… Ce n'est vraiment pas correcte…

- Oh, c'est pour la taquiner ! Tu sais bien que je la respecte…

- Oui, je sais…

Naruto regarda avec passion Sakura, ses yeux s'enveloppèrent de tendresse.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça… ? Rougit cette dernière

- C'est ton rire… Ça fait du bien de l'entendre…

- Euh…

Il lui sourit, innocemment.

- Baka… Souffla-t-elle se réfugiant dans ses bras.

Sasuke sent Hinata se contracter encore plus, elle a la tête baissé, et semble contrariée.

- C'est parce que tu es près de moi que je peux encore sourire, et rire…

Le jeune homme lui dessine un sourire cajoleur. Il pose une main sur sa joue, approche son visage du sien et entremêle ses lèvres aux siennes.

Sasuke reste de marbre à cette scène, il ne s'en étonne qu'à moitié, lui toujours en compétition pour elle aussi, il trouve ça même plutôt répugnant. Mais la jeune femme qu'il sert contre lui n'a pas le même ressentit. Elle est blessée, brisée… Il sent des larmes lui rouler sur les mains qui tombent des yeux de perle de la jeune fille.

Soudainement, elle se retourne et se jette sur le buste du jeune homme. Ses deux mains agrippent le col du manteau, elle plonge sa tête entre ses deux mains, et verse des larmes de douleur.

Il comprend. L'amour. L'amour est le sentiment qui l'a emmené à fuir Konoha. Il comprenait son air détaché, et sa réalité à mourir et d'en avoir point peur.

Il trouvait le contexte futile, minable, dégoûtant, mais les larmes de Hinata, le fit se rendre de toute méprise. Il enlaça la jeune femme de ses deux bras, la resserrant un peu plus sur lui, une main posée sur sa chevelure, l'autre dans son dos.

Ce câlin tendre le fit valser dans un autre univers. La chaleur, de la chaleur l'envahit, son cœur se mit à battre d'une autre façon, sa tête bourdonnait quelque peu, ses lèvres s'étaient légèrement entre-ouvertes, abandonnant sa respiration lestement saccadant.

La jeune fille fut sensible au changement de comportement du jeune homme. Les larmes cessèrent de rouler sur ses joues, son cœur battait à une allure normale, ses muscles étaient détendus, et elle était agréablement surprise d'une telle tendresse.

Elle osa relever son visage afin de croiser son regard. Sasuke sentit les yeux de la jeune fille sur lui et plongea son regard corbeaux dans son regard mouillé. Ils se regardaient, dans la totale incompréhension. La main de Sasuke glissa de la chevelure de Hinata, à sa joue, ou de son pouce il épousseta les larmes encore présentes au coin de ses deux yeux perles.

- Tu mérites mieux que ça… Glisse ce dernier

Elle sourit. Ce jeune homme était décidément mystérieux, mais inexplicablement gentil.

- Merci…


	2. Chapter 2

Les deux jeunes gens quittèrent leur baiser sucré pour se concentrer de nouveau sur leur but.

- Tu as vu, il manque un livre à cet endroit… Fit remarquer Naruto

- Oui, tu as raison, c'est bizarre…

Sakura alla vérifier les fiches et constata que personne n'avait emprunté ce livre.

- C'est étrange… !

Les deux jeunes gens commencèrent à réfléchir.

Sasuke se mit soudainement à trembler.

- Sasuke…

- Je vais céder, je suis fatigué, la fièvre affaiblit ma concentration…

- Ils vont bientôt partir…

- C'est trop tard…

Les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent dans la même dimension que leurs deux camarades.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange Sakura, Tsunade désir un livre qui ne se trouve plus dans la bibliothèque !

- Si, ça veut dire qu'elle voulait ce livre avant que quelqu'un s'en empare !

- Oui, et ce quelqu'un est venu avant nous… !

Hinata sentait Sasuke trembler contre son corps.

- Ma jambe, a du mal à me supporter… Chuchote ce dernier

- Tu saignes…

Sasuke poussa un cri de douleur, il s'écroula à terre emportant Hinata dans sa chute. Il s'en mordit la langue et se maudissait d'être aussi bête.

- Je crois que notre voleur est encore là… ! S'agaça Naruto.

Sasuke réagit vite, il se mordit le pouce, faisant couler du sang, appliqua les signes d'invocation et un géant serpent blanc fit son apparition. Il se projeta sur Sakura et Naruto, les deux ninjas l'évitèrent de peu.

Sasuke prit la main de Hinata dans la sienne.

- Katamaru… Ordonna Sasuke à son serpent.

Naruto et Sakura se retrouvèrent paralysés.

- Cette voix… Fit Sakura.

- Sasuke… ? S'étonne Naruto

Sasuke et Hinata quittèrent la bibliothèque et se mirent à courir aussi vite qu'ils purent, suivi de leur serpent.

- Sasuke, ta jambe…

- Surtout ne lance aucune attaque, ou ils te reconnaîtront…

- Oui…

Sasuke était affolé, étrangement, son premier objectif fut que Hinata ne soit en aucun cas mit en danger par sa faute et le second, il voulait quitter cet endroit tous les deux, avec le livre.

Naruto et Sakura furent enlevés de l'emprise du sort du serpent.

- Naruto, je n'ai pas rêvé…

- Non, viens…

Naruto choppa la main de Sakura et courut à leur poursuite. Il fut rejoint par Kakashi et Tsunade.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, vous avez le livre… ? Cria cette dernière

- Non, Sasuke est venu le récupérer avant nous ! Répondit Naruto

- Sasuke… ? S'étonne Kakashi

- Merde ! Anbu, rattrapez le !

- Il n'est pas seul, il est avec une autre personne !

- Je vois… !

Les anbus poursuivaient les deux jeunes gens. Sasuke lançait des boules de feu gigantesque afin de dégager leur chemin.

- Sasuke, passe par la forêt privée des Hyûga… !

- Oui… !

Sasuke changea son itinéraire, mais ils étaient toujours poursuivit par les forces spéciales.

- Mehen !

Le serpent réagit à la voix de son maître.

- Doku ! Ordonne ce dernier

Le serpent se stop et fait face aux anbus, ces derniers essaient de l'atteindre, mais sont vivement rejetés par la queue tranchante du serpent. Le monstre se place devant ces ennemis et crache du venin, tuant sur le coup l'adversaire.

Sasuke et Hinata sont bientôt aux portes de la forêt, quand cinq ninjas se postent devant eux, arrêtant leur cadence.

Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru et Sai sont postés devant Sasuke et Hinata. Dans la surprise générale, Akamaru se met à aboyer, et à faire le beau.

- Akamaru qu'est-ce qu'il te prend enfin… ! C'est un ennemi…

Le chien couine sa tristesse.

- Il a sûrement reconnu Sasuke… Débite Naruto

Tous ses amis le regardent perplexe.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici… ?

Sasuke tient son silence, même s'ils l'ont reconnu, il veut tenir le doute.

- Inutile de l'ignorer, toi seul invoque les serpents ! S'agace Kiba

- Je ne vais pas me répéter, que viens-tu faire ici… ! S'énerve Naruto

Mais le jeune homme ne répond toujours pas.

- Ça suffit, arrête de nous faire perdre notre temps !

Shikamaru perdant patiente, lance deux kunaïs au visage des deux intrus. Le visage de Sasuke est ainsi découvert. Il aurait pu l'éviter, mais son geste de protection fut pour Hinata, ainsi son visage resterait anonyme. Le jeune homme à la main écorchée et relance le kunaï au visage de Naruto qu'il égratigne.

- Idiot… Fut le seul mot de Sasuke

Naruto essuie le sang se trouvant sur son visage.

- Pourquoi veux-tu ce livre… ? Demande Sakura

- La ferme imbécile, tu poses des questions vraiment inutiles, comme si j'allais te répondre…

- Calme-toi ! Lui crie Naruto

- J'en ai assez ! S'écrie Kiba. Shikyaku no Justu… !

Kiba se lance en mode animal sur Sasuke. Hinata réagit aussi vite, elle veut protéger Sasuke, quitte à combattre son coéquipier. La jeune fille lance trois boules fumigènes en direction de Kiba et lance des kunaïs pour les faire exploser, elle sait que l'odeur du Nitrate va affaiblir l'odorat de Kiba et par conséquent, le stopper.

Sasuke se concentre et profite de l'intervention de sa partenaire pour appeler son serpent.

- Mehen !

Le serpent surgit des entrailles de la terre. Sasuke prend dans ses bras Hinata.

- Désolé, ça ne vas pas être agréable… !

Sasuke et Hinata plonge dans la gorge du serpent que ce dernier avale et replonge dans les fonds de la terre.

- Non !

- Kiba, ça va… ? S'approche Sakura

- Oui…

- Il faut les poursuivre… ! S'écrie Shikamaru

- Non… ! Surgit Kakashi. Il faut se ménager, le serpent aura laissé une aura sur son chemin, mes chiens le poursuivront demain… !

- Compris…

Arrivée à leur repère, le serpent recrache les deux jeunes gens et s'évapore. Sasuke ouvre vite la porte, avant que minuit ne les bloque. Le jeune homme s'écroule à l'entée, entraînant la jeune femme avec lui. Il respire difficilement, sa jambe le fait souffrir, et une toux se déclenche à cause de la fumée dégagée par les fumigènes.

Hinata se lève et part servir un verre d'eau à Sasuke, avec un médicament contre la douleur.

- Merci…

- Je t'en prie…

- Tu as le livre…

- Oui…

Hinata le sort de son manteau et le tend à Sasuke.

- Merci…

- Ne me remercie pas, j'ai faillit tout gâcher… Heureusement que tu m'as suivie…

- Ce n'était pas par manque de confiance…

- Euh…

Sasuke regarde Hinata. Non. Effectivement. Ce n'était pas par manque de confiance envers la jeune femme qu'il l'avait suivi, mais bel et bien par inquiétude.

La jeune femme ne comprit pas le sous-entendu du jeune homme. Cependant, elle était ravie qu'il fût auprès d'elle, la réconfortant, la sauvant, la protégeant.

Cette mission les avaient-ils rapprochés… ? Hinata en rougit, étaient-ils partenaire… ? La seule chose qu'elle put remarquer, c'est ce vouvoiement qui avait disparu et le fait qu'elle n'est aucun remord d'avoir congédié son coéquipiers pour lui.

- Je… Je vais préparer le dîner…

Hinata se lève, ôte son manteau, déroule ses longs cheveux et se hâte à la tâche.

Le jeune homme reste assis par terre contre la porte. Il n'ose lui avouer que sa jambe l'empêche de se lever. Elle reste donc de longue minute dans le coin cuisine en oubliant totalement sa présence. Quand elle vient enfin mettre le couvert, Hinata remarque que Sasuke n'a pas bougé.

- Sasuke… ?

- Je n'arrive pas à me lever…

- Oh, je vais t'aider…

Hinata s'affole presque, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir appelé avant. Elle passe son bras autour de son cou, se relève de toutes ses forces et l'aide à s'asseoir à table.

- Merci…

Il enlève son manteau et déguste le plat chaud que Hinata a préparé avec attention.

Il dîne dans le silence, comme à chaque fois. Ne trouvant rien à se dire. Leur repas ingéré, la jeune fille débarrasse et fait la vaisselle.

Sasuke désir se mettre au travail, quant à la traduction du paragraphe. Il chope les deux livres, et ses notes et commence la traduction. Mais le travail est plus compliqué qu'il le pensait, les symboles ne signifie pas forcément un mot, mais un lettre, ou un terme, qu'il faut interpréter différemment.

- Alors… ? Ça donne quoi… ?

- C'est plus compliqué qu'une simple traduction mot à mot, les signes sont ancestrales et ne signifie donc pas un mot complet…

- Je vois… Puis-je t'aider… ?

- Évidement…

La jeune femme compte prendre place auprès du jeune homme, quand elle se rend compte que ce dernier grelote de froid. Elle prend donc possession de nombreuses couvertures, qu'elle dispose près du feu.

- Que fais-tu… ?

- Nous allons nous installer près du feu, ça sera plus confortable… Sourit-elle

- Oui…

Le jeune homme est de plus en plus étonné, comment a-t-elle su qu'il avait froid… ? Prêtait-elle autant attention à lui… ?

Hinata prit le nécessaire et les installa au sol. Sasuke se releva avec difficulté, mais su tout de même marcher jusqu'au coin du feu.

Une bonne partie de la soirée fut consacrée à ce travail. Les deux jeunes gens n'avaient jamais autant réfléchit. Ils s'échangeaient leurs idées, essayaient d'ajouter chaque mot dans leur logique.

Hinata et Sasuke étaient épuisés. Sasuke fut le premier à sombrer.

La jeune fille sentit une tête se poser sur son épaule. Le jeune homme s'était écroulé de fatigue.

Elle sourit à cette image, il paressait tellement plus heureux endormit, il était serein et calme. Pris d'une grande tendresse, elle prit sa tête dans ses mains et posa ce dernier sur ses genoux, puis elle replia les couvertures sur lui, afin qu'il n'est aucunement froid.

Toute la nuit Hinata rechercha la traduction de ce paragraphe. A l'aube, ayant entièrement terminé la traduction, elle s'endormit sous l'épuisement. Sasuke se réveilla au même moment, il se sentait confortablement installé dans le lit. Non. C'était chaud et doux. Il ouvrit davantage ses yeux et put constater qu'il était sur les genoux de la jeune femme.

Elle dormait. Avait le sourire.

Il se sentait véritablement bien ainsi. Depuis longtemps, il n'avait ressentit un tel confort, une sensation de plénitude, sans souci, sans traqua, juste de l'apaisement.

Il l'admira. Elle était belle, très belle. Il réalisa que c'était probablement la plus belle jeune femme qu'il est rencontré. Il n'avait aucune envie de se lever et de quitter les bras chauds de Hinata. Alors, il ferma les yeux et repartit aux pays des songes. Oui. Des songes.

Quelques heures plus tard, la faim des jeunes gens les réveillèrent. Hinata ouvrit les yeux et se frotta la nuque, sa position avait été d'un minimum de confort. Sasuke se réveilla à son tour.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Encore ce silence. L'admiration.

Hinata fit une découverte plus que gênante, Sasuke s'était retourné pendant la nuit… ? Car désormais sa tête était en direction de son ventre et non plus vers le salon. Il était adorable. Il avait ses deux mains posées contre son torse, la position que prennent les nouveaux nés, comme pour profiter de l'odeur de leurs mères.

Elle sourit. Il déglutit avec difficulté. Il se sent réellement étrange depuis qu'il a fait son « incroyable » connaissance. Il était placide, se sentant en toute confiance, il savait pertinemment que la jeune fille ne le trahirait pas, et lui avait prouvé cette loyauté.

Il se relève afin de l'observer de plus près. La jeune femme rougit. Sasuke n'a jamais été aussi près d'elle. Il sent bon, il est beau. Elle comprend mieux désormais le fanatisme de toutes les jeunes filles de son village, Sasuke Uchiha, le bel homme « du monde », s'affolent ces dernières.

Il dégage de la sensualité, du mystère, mais la jeune fille voit bien au-delà. La solitude, la peur, l'inquiétude, le peu de confiance qu'il a en lui, la recherche constante de supériorité, de pouvoir. N'a-t-il que ce moyen pour savoir à quel point il est étonnant.

Elle voit plus que son joli minois, son corps parfait, son allure assuré. Elle voit un homme gentil, loyal, cajoleur et protecteur. Son cœur chavire à cette pensée.

Sasuke ne peut s'empêcher de dévisager Hinata. Des milliers de pensées ce bousculent dans son esprit, ne sachant auxquelles donner de l'importance. Son bien être, sa contemplation, son attirance, son hypnotisme, sa chaleur, il est comme drogué à leur actuel.

- J'ai… J'ai fini de traduire le paragraphe… Annonce la jeune fille, ayant peur de toutes les pensées qui lui traversent tout son corps.

- Vraiment… ?!

- Oui…

Sasuke prend place à ses côtés et lit le papier lequel est inscrit la traduction.

- L'union de la Lune et du Soleil, ouvrirons les portes du savoir grâce aux deux amours défendus… Lit-il

- Je n'ai pas encore cherché le sens…

- …

Sasuke réfléchit, il ne comprenait pas grand-chose pour le moment.

Hinata se leva.

- Je vais préparer le déjeuner…

- Merci pour ton travail… !

- Oh… Je t'en prie…

Les deux jeunes gens déjeunent. Le silence est absolu. Chacun est plongé dans ses pensées, tentant de déchiffrer leur propre sentiment.

Rassasiés, ils s'installent à table et essaye de trouver un sens au paragraphe.

- Il doit avoir un lien avec le Sharingan et le Byakugan… Nous devons peut-être regarder tous les deux en même temps le livre… ? S'interroge Hinata

- Sûrement… Essayons…

Les deux jeunes gens activent leur pouvoir génétique et scrute le livre.

- Alors… ? Demande le jeune homme

- Je vois les mêmes symboles que la dernière fois…

- Oui, moi aussi, rien n'a changé…

- …

- Il faut peut-être attendre un moment spécifique… ? Se questionne le jeune homme. L'union de la Lune et du Soleil… ?

- Ça me fait penser… A une histoire que me contait ma mère… Un coin de soleil en enfer... Tu connais… ?

- Non…

- Ma mère me la racontait toujours les soirs de noël… C'était l'histoire d'une femme et d'un homme, Nikkou Hyûga et Gekkou Uchiha… Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'une célébration d'une nouvelle année… Ils sont tombés amoureux aux premiers regards, vivant une relation platonique…

- …

- Mais leur clan respectif ne voulait de cette union, ils se voyaient à l'abri des regards, contre l'avis défavorable de leur clan…

- …

- Ils voulaient se marier en secret, mais le prêtre qui devait les unir, les a trahit… Leur clan respectif ont donc décidé de les condamner à mort, afin qu'un enfant ne naisse jamais de cette union…

- …

- Mais ne voulant être exécuté comme des criminels… Ils se donnèrent la mort sur la plus haute colline de Konoha…

- …

- Les anciens n'ont pu les approcher, car au même moment une éclipse fit son apparition, et à l'époque, les sciences étant inconnues, ils crurent à une malédiction, et ils enfermèrent l'âme de ses amoureux dans un livre sacré…

- …

- Désolée… Je…

- Tu as trouvé… !

- Euh…

- Le livre s'ouvre grâce à la synchronisation du Byakugan et du Sharingan, sous l'union du soleil et de la lune, une éclipse… Celle qui a lieu tous les cinq milles ans, à noël…

- Oh…

- Cette histoire n'est pas un conte, c'est une histoire vraie, et les chakras, dites âmes de ces deux personnes scellement le livre sacré… Qui contient sûrement beaucoup de secret caché aux habitants de Konoha…

- Oui, sûrement…

- Personne ne sait ce que donnerait un enfant né, Hyûga et Uchiha, son pouvoir dépasserait sûrement l'entendement…

- Et les anciens n'ont jamais voulut prendre ce risque…

- Oui…

- …

- Sasuke…

- Hum… ?

- Que veux-tu réellement savoir de ce livre… ?

- La vérité sur mon frère… Itachi… Je ne sais plus qui croire, que faire, quel est la véritable source de ce conflit… Qui sont les traites et qui ne le sont pas… Je veux savoir…

- Je comprends mieux… Sourit-elle. Je préfère ça…

- Pourquoi… ?

- Parce que la dernière forme de ton Sharingan t'aurait sûrement tué… Tu le sais… ?

- Oui… Seul Madara Uchiha possède cette forme de Sharingan… Et ce n'est pas que par vengeance qu'il l'a obtenu…

- Oui…

- Bien… Quel jour sommes nous… ?

- La veille du réveillon… L'éclipse aura lieu dans deux jours…

- Parfait… ! Alors, patientons… !

- Oui…

La journée fut longue pour les deux jeunes gens. Ils s'ignoraient, ne se parlaient pas, ils ne voulurent se croiser, se toucher. Ils avaient peur. Peur du résultat que donnerait le moindre contact.

- Prends le lit…

- Non, je…

- Prends-le ! Ça fait des jours que tu dors sur une chaise, à moitié tordu, je vais dormir près du feu…

- D'accord… Merci…

Une nouvelle journée commença. Le vingt-quatre décembre. Le réveillon de Noël.

Hinata était assise sur le lit, elle raccommodait une déchirure sur son manteau. Sasuke était assis près du feu, il lisait paisiblement un livre. Mais sa concentration était bien ailleurs. Son regard ne cessait d'être absorbé par la somptueuse Hyûga.

Elle était en débardeur noir, laissant apparaître son appétissant corps de femme. Ses cheveux long et lisse, d'une couleur exceptionnelle, gambadaient soigneusement sur ses épaules, venant se poser sur sa poitrine. Ses lèvres étaient rosées, son nez attendrissant, son sourire qui lui déchirait sa raison. Son cœur se mit à battre de façon folle en l'observant ainsi, elle était pure.

Elle ne méritait le sort et la tristesse qui se jaugeait dans ses yeux.

- Hinata…

La jeune femme sentit son cœur se battre avec sa tête. Son prénom résonnait dans tout son être. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom.

- Oui… ?

- Tu peux…

Non. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui demander de rentrer chez elle, la laisser partir sans avoir… ? Sans avoir quoi… ? Réussi à savoir ce qu'il voulait de son frère… ? Non. Sans savoir pourquoi son être la réclamait aussi ardemment.

- Tu devrais être avec ta famille aujourd'hui…

Hinata fut soudainement surprise de cette réflexion, lui qui l'avait gardé prisonnière tout ce temps, lui qui l'avait menacé de mort si elle le trahissait, lui qui allait toucher au but… ! Pourquoi lui dire ceci maintenant… ?

Sasuke se résignait. Hinata n'était femme à mériter telle préjudice. Il la gardait enfermé depuis plusieurs jours, la menaçant, lui ayant imposé une deuxième scène douloureuse concernant sa peine et sa fuite. Il ne pouvait lui faire encore plus de mal.

Cependant, il pensait présomptueusement que la jeune femme n'avait peut-être aucune envie de partir, elle avait eu l'occasion à de nombreuse reprise, et elle était toujours à ses côtés.

- Ma famille ne fête plus noël depuis la mort de ma mère…

- « Bordel, que tu es stupide ! ». Désolé…

- Ce n'est rien… Tu ne pouvais savoir… Sourit-elle

La jeune femme eut le cœur serré, elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Sa mère lui manquait terriblement. Elle était douce et attentive. Si elle n'était pas partit aussi tôt, rien de ces douloureuses années ne seraient produites.

La froideur de son père, le conseil des Hyûga strict avec l'éducation de « l'héritière », la séparation affectueuse avec sa petite sœur, son cousin, et surtout son père.

Sasuke se leva, et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

- Je suis vraiment navré…

- Non… Ce n'est rien, c'est la nostalgie… Je ne devrais pas pleurer sachant que j'ai encore de la famille, ce n'est pas le cas pour tous… Naruto, Sakura, Lee… Toi…

Mais d'où venait cette jeune femme… ? Elle avait de la compassion pour ces « ennemis », de la sagesse pour penser aux autres, et de ne pas se morfondre, sachant que quelque part, une personne souffrait plus qu'elle, pour des raisons plus importantes.

Sasuke eut un mal de ventre en regardant les larmes de la jeune fille, rouler sur ses pommettes. Il déposa sa main chaude sur sa joue refroidit et effaça l'eau salée.

- Décidément, j'ai vraiment horreur de te voir pleurer…

- …

Hinata se sentit rougir au plus haut point. Elle était terriblement embarrassée.

Sasuke était plutôt ravie du petit effet que procurait sa caresse.

- Je n'ai pas fêté noël depuis des années également…

- Fêtons-le ensemble, tous les deux… Proposa spontanément Hinata

- …

- Euh… ! Non… ! Oublie… !

Elle se lève précipitamment. Oui, mais pour aller où… ? Elle reste pétrifiée, pourquoi avoir proposé cette idée grotesque.

- Oui…

- Pardon… ?

- Oui, fêtons noël, tous les deux… ! Dit-il détournant la tête.

- Bien…

Hinata se mit donc à la tâche. Elle prépara un repas assez copieux, avec les moyens qu'elle pu. Elle était assez fière d'elle, car malgré le peu d'ingrédient, avec de l'imagination, elle avait une entrée, un plat et un dessert.

Elle fouilla dans le placard et trouva une nappe blanche et deux bougeoirs. Elle fit une table somptueuse, sous les yeux admiratifs de Sasuke. Le jeune homme partit dans le coin douche, afin de changer de vêtement. Habits qu'il avait trouvés dans l'armoire. Un pantalon blanc, simple et un haut noir échancré. S'admirant dans le miroir, il remarqua que le collier de Hinata était toujours pendu à son cou.

Il prit le pendentif dans ses mains et le serra fort. Elle, Hinata, était magique. Quelques jours qu'ils se côtoyaient et le jeune homme n'avait ni honte, ni de dégoût à laisser aller ces émotions. Elle rendait les choses simples, demain était un autre jour.

Le jeune homme sortit de la salle d'eau et fut éblouit par la table qui était dressée devant lui. Un réveillon digne de ce nom, se présentait à lui.

- J'ai… Terminé…

Hinata bégaya. La beauté du jeune homme l'avait capturé. Il était tout simplement, séduisant. Oui. Pas beau ! Séduisant.

- Merci, pour le repas…

- De… De rien… Passons, à table…

- Hinata… ?

- Oui !

- Il y a une robe dans la salle de bain, je l'ai trouvé dans l'armoire, j'ai pensé que tu voulais peut-être porter autre chose…

- Oh… Euh… Oui… Je… Je vais voir…

Hinata se précipita dans la salle de bain. Elle positionna la main sur son cœur avec de lui ordonner de se calmer. Pourquoi tous ces pulsions… ?

La jeune fille posa son regard sur la robe. Elle était couleur crème. Elle devait descendre au niveau des genoux, et le haut était fait en bustier, mais tenu soigneusement par deux fines bretelles.

Hinata prit possession de la robe avec plaisir, elle était magnifique. Mais un problème se posa, comment la fermer, sachant que la fermeture, se trouvait dans le dos.

Elle sortit de sa cachette, gênée.

Sasuke la regarda, perturbé.

- « Elle est séduisante… »

- Est-ce que tu… Est-ce que tu peux la fermer… ? Rougit-elle

- Oui, bien sûr…

Hinata se retourna. Sasuke fit glisser ses longs cheveux sur le devant de son corps. Il effleura pour la deuxième fois sa douce nuque. Il prit possession de la fermeture, et la remonta délicatement contre son dos irréprochable.

- C'est fait…

- Merci…

Hinata fit de nouveau face à Sasuke et leurs regards se croisèrent, encore.

- Mangeons, ou cela va refroidir…

- Oui…

Les deux jeunes gens prirent place.

En ce soir de noël, Sasuke ne pouvait être silencieux comme à son habitude, cela serait vraiment morbide, mais que lui dire… ?

- Est-ce que ça te plaît… ?

- Euh, oui… Ta cuisine est toujours excellente…

- Ah, merci… Rougit celle-ci

Le silence revint. Mais la jeune femme était dans le même esprit que Sasuke, ce repas sans dialogue était glauque, alors, elle prit l'initiative d'aborder divers sujets de conversation, qui finalement, se concrétisait plutôt bien.

Les deux jeunes gens eurent finis de dîner, et ne savaient plus quoi se dire.

Ils en étaient arrivés là, pour la simple raison que les deux ninjas se battaient avec leur pensée commune. « Je suis bien ».

Ils aimaient de plus en plus être avec l'autre, le regarder, lui parler. Sasuke ne cessait de penser à la douce sensation qu'il éprouvait en la touchant. Hinata ne cessait de se battre avec ses rougeurs en pensant à la tendresse du jeune homme.

- Tu veux danser… ? Exprime ce dernier

- Euh…

- Il y a un ancien tourne-disque dans le placard…

- Oui… Je… Je veux bien…

Sasuke se leva et installa l'appareil. Il éteignit la lumière principale. Seul la cheminée et les bougeoirs régnaient sur l'ambiance. Il partit en direction de Hinata et lui tendit sa main, ou elle déposa la sienne.

Le jeune homme était dans un autre monde. Il avait passé la soirée à s'en convaincre. Pourquoi se torturer l'esprit avec toutes ces interrogations… ? Ne pouvait-il pas profiter de ce qu'on lui offrait pour une fois… ?

Il se sentait aimanté par la jeune femme. Il désirait la toucher de plus en plus, assouvir égoïstement sa générosité qui n'était que pour lui en cet instant.

Ils sont seuls, loin de tout, coupés quelque peu du monde. Pourquoi se poser mille question, pourquoi se torturer, il devait tenter ses désirs actuels.

Qu'importe le résultat !

Qu'importe ce que va engendrer cette situation !

Il veut succomber.

La musique prend doucement place. Des musiques douces et visiblement d'amour s'emparent de l'appareil chantant.

Il pose sa main gauche dans son dos, qu'il glisse finalement jusqu'à son épaule. L'autre vient prendre possession de sa main, il la ramène sur son torse et sert ainsi davantage Hinata sur lui. La seule main libre de la jeune femme est posée sur sa hanche, en bas du dos.

Sasuke guide les premiers pas d'un slow. Leurs corps sont à l'unisson. Ils se sentent agréablement bien.

Hinata ferme les yeux. Elle se sent étrange, bizarre, tout son corps vibre au contact de Sasuke. Elle est troublée.

Sasuke n'en peut plus de n'entendre que les forts battements de son cœur qui ne veulent ralentir. Il faut qu'il renchérisse sur le son de ce dernier.

- Pourquoi aimes-tu Naruto… ?

Hinata ouvre les yeux. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle question. Pourquoi lui parlait-il de Naruto… ?

- Désolé, c'est peut-être une question trop personnelle… ?

- Non, non… Euh… Parce qu'il est ambitieux, qu'il m'a toujours donné du courage, qu'il a été mon modèle, le vent qui me poussait à toujours aller plus loin…

- Je vois…

- C'est un homme bien… Il a beaucoup d'estime pour toi… Tu es sa principale cause à la paix…

- …

- Il ferait tout pour toi, pour te ramener, pour te faire connaître le bonheur, tu n'es pas seul, il est là pour toi…

- Tu l'aimes toujours… ?

- Euh…

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes encore… ?

- Oui…

Sasuke sourit. Évidement qu'elle l'aime encore, rien ne s'oublie en quelques jours, surtout pas l'amour. Il se sent idiot tout d'un coup.

Qu'est qu'il croyait, que cette jeune femme irréprochable allait succomber en entendant son minable passé… ? En découvrant que la véritable haine qu'il éprouvait, ne cessait de crier l'amour qu'il avait perdu… ?

Hinata sent le corps de Sasuke trembler, a-t-il froid… ?

Oui.

Son sang vient de se glacer. Il ne cesse de se morfondre. Il ne sait faire que ça… ! N'est-il pas un gamin inutile, que son frère a laissé en vie par pitié… ? Non. Il sait que c'est par amour… ? Alors quoi… ? Pourquoi son corps tremble à l'entente de la réponse constante de Hinata.

Que s'imaginait-il… ? Qu'elle allait succomber… ?

Elle brisée, elle allait se consoler avec lui… ?

Lui.

Il n'est rien.

Personne.

Un garçon prétentieux, arrogant, sans sentiment, sans pitié, sans valeur, sans principe.

Il n'a que haine et caprice pour compagnie.

Hinata sent son corps se rapprocher de Sasuke. Il la serre davantage contre lui sans vraiment y prêter attention.

Inconsciemment, il veut que sa présence estompe ses tourments.

Hinata sourit tristement.

Elle ne veut emballer sa perception. Mais Sasuke semble perturbé par sa réponse. Oui, elle aime encore Naruto.

Alors pourquoi être resté avec le jeune homme… ?

Pour se venger de Sakura… ? Non. Elle n'a rien contre la jeune fille.

Par pitié… ? Non. Elle ne connaît pas ce sentiment.

Pourquoi… ?

- « Parce qu'avec lui, je me sens naturellement bien… ».

Hinata pose sa tête sur le torse de Sasuke et ferme les yeux.

Le jeune homme l'observe. Elle sourit. Elle est gracieuse. Elle a l'air d'être bien.

Oui. Elle est bien.

Hinata sent son cœur battre, son ventre se nouer, elle connaît ses symptômes. Ils sont peut-être distincts de ceux qu'elle éprouve pour Naruto, toutefois, à l'instant, elle ne voudrait que la danse ne s'arrête jamais.

A cette envie, elle serre encore plus fort la main de Sasuke dans la sienne.

Le jeune homme en est comblé et pose son menton sur la chevelure de nuit de sa partenaire et ferme les yeux.

La musique les ballade encore, et encore.

Leurs corps sont chauds. Non. Ce n'est pas le feu de cheminé, c'est la température de leur être qui ne cesse de monter grâce à leur envie.

Sasuke glisse sa main, de son épaule vers la nuque de Hinata. Elle essouffle ce nouveau bien-être.

Son cœur tambourine et tambourine, il veut la toucher, la sentir entre ses doigts. Combien sa peau est douce.

- « J'ai envie de l'embrasser. ».

Hinata sent la tête de Sasuke se retirer et elle sent son corps s'écarter du sien. Elle ouvre les yeux, lève la tête et tombe dans son regard rempli de. De désir.

Il approche son visage du sien. Le cœur de Sasuke a lâché depuis longtemps, il est au paradis de la luxure depuis qu'il a touché pour la première fois la peau de la jeune femme.

Hinata redoute ce moment. Va-t-il l'embrasser… ?

Elle voit ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Il colle son front au sien. Il effleure de ses lèvres, la joue de Hinata, son menton, son nez, son front, puis redescend sur l'autre joue, puis, il se stop au coin de ses lèvres.

Le cœur de Hinata va imploser, les caresses de Sasuke sont uniques. Cet homme est rempli de sensualité.

- Puis-je t'embrasser… ?

- …

Hinata ne sait que répondre. Elle sait qu'elle en a envie, mais pour quelle raison… ? Elle ne veut pas lui faire du mal, le faire souffrir, le faire espérer, comme à pu le faire inconsciemment Naruto.

Naruto.

Il est loin d'elle aujourd'hui. Il aime Sakura. C'est noël. Ont-ils partageaient une danse eux aussi… ?

Qu'importe.

Cette soirée est la meilleure de toutes les soirées que chacun puisse vivre en cet instant. Oui. C'est elle qui vit la plus savoureuse, car elle est en compagnie d'un homme charmant.

Alors oui. Elle aimait encore Naruto.

Mais, là, en ce moment, la seule chose qu'elle désirait, c'est assouvir le mal que lui faisait tout son corps d'être séparé du corps de Sasuke.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, le jeune homme a brisé toute emprise.

Il la regarde et lui sourit.

- Désolé… Je savais que la réponse serait non, mais… Je veux toujours tout ce que je ne peux pas avoir… Ou tout ce qui n'est pas pour moi…

- Sasuke…

- Pardon… J'ai tout gâché n'est-ce pas… ?

- Non… Sasuke, je…

- …

- Sasuke, finissons la danse… D'accord…

- Oui…

Ils reprirent avec précision la dernière pose qu'ils avaient tous deux, excepté qu'ils se serrèrent mutuellement davantage.

Hinata devait se résoudre. Pourquoi ne pas suivre naturellement son instinct… ? Pourquoi ne pas se laisser pousser par ses envies… ?

Oui. Des envies.

Une envie folle que Sasuke lui accorde encore, et encore de sa tendresse.

Cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui détache sa tête et qui cherche son regard. Elle lui sourit.

- Sasuke…

- Oui… ?

- Peux-tu… Peux-tu rependre où… Où…

- Pourquoi si tu aimes Naruto… ?

- Je ne sais pas… Parce que, en cet instant… C'est…

Elle ferma les yeux et les ouvrit de nouveau confiante.

- C'est avec toi que je veux être…

- …

- Je veux que tu m'embrasses… Rougit-elle comme jamais.

Sasuke sourit charmé. Cette jeune fille n'est que bonté et courage.

Il colle encore son front au sien, caresse de nouveau du bout de ses lèvres, son menton, sa joue, son front, son nez et se stop au coin de ses lèvres.

Il n'en peu plus d'attendre et elle se meurt déjà de savourer son premier baiser.

Il les faits patienter ! Pourquoi… ?

Parce que la saveur de désirer et d'autant plus délicieuse que de succomber.

Mais la raison cède.

Il glisse ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le cœur de Hinata s'est décroché, il est partit rejoindre celui de Sasuke dans la luxure.

Ils s'embrassent doucement, savourant ce premier échange. C'est bon, suave, c'est le premier sentiment qui engage le désir du corps de l'autre.

Il ne peut déjà plus se contenter de ses lèvres. Il lèche doucement la lèvre inférieure de Hinata. A ce frisson, elle se stop, et rougit. Il sourit, ces rougeurs sont encore plus croquantes.

- Je veux ta langue… Dit-il sournoisement.

Il aime déjà la rendre mal à l'aise.

Il valse de nouveau avec ses lèvres et enchevêtre enfin sa langue à la sienne. C'est encore plus exquis, encore plus tangible.

Leur position se lâche, pour se prendre mutuellement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Sasuke est à bout de souffle. Il laisse à regret la bouche sucrée de sa partenaire.

Il désire plus, mais il a seulement demandé l'autorisation de l'embrasser, pas de…

De… ?

- « Je veux lui faire l'amour… ».

- Sasuke…

- Hinata… Je suis désolé, mais je ne veux pas me contenter de ça… Je veux plus…

Elle rougit. Il plonge son regard tiède dans le sien, tout n'est que désir. Il continue de danser langoureusement.

Il lui vole un baiser. Encore un. Sa langue s'échappe de ses dents pour couvrir celle de la jeune femme.

Ce baiser est encore plus intense que le premier. Il change de pose, l'excitation monte, Sasuke agrippe Hinata par la taille et par le dos, la jeune fille glisse ses mains sur les épaules de Sasuke pour venir enlacer de ses bras son cou.

Sasuke devient dingue à son contact. Plus rien n'existe autour d'eux, la vie n'est plus, elle s'est éteinte, ils planent.

Sasuke guide la jeune femme sur le lit sans quitter ses lèvres. Il allonge délicatement son corps de porcelaine sur la literie, se maintenant au dessus d'elle et peut admirer de son enfer cette douce lumière qu'elle dégage.

Il quitte ses lèvres pour la contempler. Un joyau, un bonbon, un diamant, il ne sait pas comment qualifier sa beauté, elle est à couper le souffle. De sa tête, il vient câliner son visage, sa joue, et croque ouvertement son cou.

Hinata échappe un cri de bien-être, elle sent son sang se stopper dans ses veines et son ventre rebondit sur cette caresse. Il touche son ventre, ses cuisses, remonte sur ses hanches, qu'il serre, une main ose enfin se poser sur l'un de ses seins.

Il n'a aucune pudeur, aucune crainte, il n'a jamais touché une seule femme de sa vie, mais c'est exactement le plaisir qu'il veut provoquer à sa partenaire.

Il vient de nouveau l'embrasser, Hinata le serre fort, elle se sent bien, elle est envahit de désir et vient emmêler ses jambes à celles de Sasuke.

Le jeune homme relâche un souffle de plaisir, leurs péchés se touchent enfin, ce qui achève Sasuke. Il laisse sa bouche, pour glisser la sienne sur sa poitrine, léchant le trait du décolleté, puis de sa main, il caresse son entre cuisse, pour oser frôler l'intimité de Hinata.

Elle se cambre à ce contact, elle a l'impression de se noyer, elle veut remonter à la surface, elle veut se laisser aller.

Heureux de l'effet qu'il lui procure, il vient taquiner son amante.

- Que veux-tu… ?

- Euh… ?

- Est-ce que ton corps réclame le mien… ?

- …

- Dis-moi… Hinata…

- Oui… Dit-elle laissant tomber des larmes de timidité

Larme que le jeune homme lèche de façon gourmande, il n'aime pas la voir pleurer, même de plaisir.

Sasuke dépose des baisers tendres sur sa peau, pendant que sa main descend une bretelle, puis une autre, faisant ainsi apparaître ses épaules dénudées. Il vient les mordre, il est passionné.

Il relève quelque peu le corps de Hinata, et descend la fermeture éclair de sa robe. Il la rallonge, met ses deux mains à extrémité en dessous de ses écailles, et fait tomber la robe jusqu'à ses pieds.

Sasuke reste figé au corps presque dénudée qu'il lui apparaît, elle est fine, mince, une taille de guêpe, une poitrine généreuse, des cuisses fermes, des mollets fins, il dégante.

Il remonte à son visage et lui vole un doux baiser.

- As-tu froid… ?

- Non…

Sasuke relève son être et ôte son tee-shirt. Il descend jusqu'à son visage et l'embrasse langoureusement. Il veut la sentir contre lui, sur lui. Il bascule son corps sur le côté et ramène celui de Hinata sur lui.

Il ne quitte ses lèvres, et caresse ses cheveux, sa nuque, son dos, il glisse sensuellement sur ses hanches, ses reins, ses cuisses et remonte vivement sa main sur sa tendre joue.

Gourmand, il ôte le soutien-gorge de la jeune femme. Ses seins sont nus. Il les admire, rond, ferme, hautain, parfait.

Hinata rougit quelque peu, elle se retrouve nue, nue avec un homme, un homme qu'elle connaît à peine. Et pourtant. Elle est heureuse, et viens elle-même gagner la bouche de Sasuke.

Subsisté par ce geste luxurieux, il remonte les jambes de son amante afin qu'elle soit à califourchon sur lui, et lui ôte ainsi le dernier vêtement qui lui reste.

Elle se retire, se relève brusquement, cache sa poitrine.

- Hinata… ?

Sasuke craint le pire, qu'elle est subitement ressentit le dégoût de faire ça, qu'elle n'en ait pas envie, qu'elle n'en ait jamais eu envie… ?

- Hinata… ?

- Je…

Elle rougit, fortement, il ne l'a jamais vu aussi rouge, il comprend. Comprend qu'elle est tout simplement inquiète, gênée et effrayée.

Il lève son corps et vient la serrer dans ses bras.

- C'est ma première fois aussi…

- …

- Je ne te ferais pas mal, promis…

- …

- Tu es vraiment à couper le souffle… Dit-il la regardant enfin dans les yeux.

- …

- Tu es gênée… ?

Elle hoche la tête pour répondre « oui ». Il sourit, un sourire heureux, Hinata ne le sait pas, mais elle est la première à le faire sourire ainsi. Il a l'air épanoui, bien, heureux et rien ne compte plus pour la jeune fille que son bonheur.

- Tu pourras fermer les yeux si tu veux… Dit-il presque amuser.

- « Il est tellement gentil et prévenant… ».

Hinata fond, elle se jette sur les lèvres de Sasuke et cherche à tout prix sa langue. Fondant par cette subite envie de lui, le jeune homme passe de nouveau sur elle.

Ils s'embrassent ardemment, ils veulent se déguster l'un l'autre. Oui. Ils n'en peuvent plus d'attendre. Sasuke quitte ses lèvres, embrasse son front et descend goûter le fruit de sa partenaire.

Hinata se crispe, elle est intimidée qu'il puisse la voir dans cette position.

Sasuke dépose sa langue chaude sur son organe de femme et s'imagine en train de l'embrasser passionnément. Hinata griffe le drap et mort sa main, elle sent son entrecuisse se chauffer, son organe se diluer.

- « C'est bon… ».

Sasuke admire le spectacle de son amante intimidée et lutant avec le plaisir qu'elle veut haleter.

Le jeune homme y prends goût, c'est chaud, suave, doux. Divin.

Il la taquine ainsi de nombreuses minutes, jamais sans se lasser.

Il entend enfin des cris de jouissance s'extirper de la bouche de Hinata, elle se relâche enfin.

- Sasuke…

Le jeune homme s'emporte à l'entente de son prénom et force encore plus sa langue.

- Sasuke… Je…

Sasuke comprend que la jeune femme est au bord de l'orgasme. Il essuie ses lèvres sensuellement devant son regard imbibé de plaisir et s'approche de son visage.

- Oui… ?

- Sasuke…

- Oui, Hinata…

- Je…

Sasuke vient l'embrasser sensuellement. Il pose sa fierté de plus longtemps gonflé et durcis, sur son fruit juteux, et s'amuse à faire de doux va et vient.

- Non, Sasuke…

- Dis-moi, Hinata… Dis-moi… ?

Il continue sa valse de baiser, appréciant ses lèvres de plus en plus. Mais le jeune homme se perd à son propre jeu, il est au bord du gouffre, rien que cette caresse l'emmène à la satisfaction.

- Sasuke…

Il veut l'entendre, il veut que la demande vienne d'elle, il veut être désiré de tout son être par la jeune femme.

- Sasuke…

- Hinata…

La jeune femme n'en peut plus, elle veut, elle le veut en elle, vite, très vite, c'est intenable.

- Fais-moi l'amour Sasuke…

Sasuke ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le demande avec ces mots. Fou heureux, il l'embrasse comme jamais et pénètre doucement en elle.

Hinata est soulagée, mais le tissu de soie qui sépare le plaisir et la fierté de Sasuke n'est pas encore brisée. Elle grimace. Il s'inquiète.

- Hinata, ça va… ?

- Oui…

- Tu es sur… ? Je ne veux pas te faire mal…

- Sasuke…

Elle est séduite et charmée par sa délicatesse.

Elle serre ses bras autour de son cou, approche le visage du jeune homme sur le sien.

- Fait-le, en une seule fois, je n'ai pas peur, parce que je suis avec toi…

Il sourit, sincèrement et force le passage qui se brise sous un baiser chaudement volé.

Hinata ne cache pas son mal, mais le jeune homme fait tout pour combler ce mal-être.

Il embrasse chaque parcelle de son corps, lui susurre des mots sensuels à l'oreille, la cajole, Hinata se sent bien, elle oublie la douleur. Elle embrasse d'elle-même, elle glisse ses doigts fins sur le torse musclé du jeune homme, il en frisonne, elle est si délicate.

Sasuke veut être tendre avec elle, afin qu'elle ne souffre pas. Mais la jeune femme se sent frustrée en ce moment, elle veut plus, non, c'est lui qu'elle veut encore plus. Elle veut qu'il la prenne sauvagement, lui prouvant tout le désir qu'il a pour elle, alors, sans s'en rendre réellement compte, elle se met à bouger ses hanches et faire elle-même des vas et viens.

- Hinata… Souffle de plaisir le jeune homme

- Je te veux, encore plus en moi… Prends-moi… Fait moi tienne… Confesse-t-elle comme un soulagement.

A l'entente de son désir charnel, Sasuke ne peut qu'abdiquer, et accélère le mouvement de ses reins. Il va vite, très vite, jouant avec sa poitrine, il la lèche, l'embrasse, la caresse, elle se cambre, bouge dans tous les sens.

C'est exquis.

- Sasuke, encore… Encore…

Plus elle le regarde, plus elle est séduite, tout, tout en lui est attirant, elle veut cet homme fortuné pour elle, juste pour elle.

Sasuke la prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse, leurs langues voyagent sensuellement, ils frottent leurs corps intensément, ils veulent être encore plus unis, ils veulent s'appartenir, laissait une marque sur leur corps qui leurs rappelleraient pour toujours cette nuit.

Hinata sent son ventre se nouer, et son intimité pousser, tout se contracte en elle, elle va céder.

Sasuke lutte depuis un long moment contre ce liquide qui déclarerait la fin de cet échange succulent.

- Sasuke…

- Non… Pas maintenant, je te veux toute la nuit, je ne veux pas que cela s'arrête…

- Moi non plus, mais je, je…

- Hinata…

- Sasuke…

Elle crie son nom et il vient l'embrasser, ils atteignent l'orgasme ensemble.

C'est si intense, si fort, si succulent, qu'ils s'enlacent et s'embrassent jusqu'à s'étouffer.

Reprenant leur souffle, ils s'allongent tous deux d'un côté du lit.

Hinata tourne la tête sur Sasuke, elle lui sourit, elle est bien. Elle ne regrette rien. Elle est simplement heureuse.

Sasuke lui rend son sourire, il ne peut résister, elle est inspirante. Il entrelace ses doigts aux siens, elle serre sa main, il s'approche de son visage, elle l'embrasse, il savoure, elle se défait et se blottit dans ses bras, il la serre contre lui, fort.

Il passe une main dans sa soyeuse chevelure, et joue avec ses cheveux. Elle sourit à cette caresse, sa douceur la surprend encore et davantage.

Elle le regarde hypnotisée, elle vient délicatement poser sa main sur sa joue, elle la caresse, puis descend sur son menton, elle effleure ses lèvres et viens les embrasser, il la serre encore plus contre son corps.

Quittant à regret sa bouche, elle vient se confiner dans ses bras et s'endort paisiblement, sur les multiples papouilles de Sasuke.

Il n'a aucune envie de s'endormir, en cet instant, rien ne compte plus que de la garder près de lui.

Demain le jour se lèvera, il aura ce pourquoi il l'a gardé près de lui, et la laissera partir, parce que personne ne mérite de partager sa vie.

Sasuke ouvre ses yeux, il souhaitait plus que tout tomber sur le visage de son ange de noël. Mais la place est aussi froide que la neige.

Son ouïe indique de l'eau qui roulent sur une peau lisse.

Il se lève, et par rejoint sa divinité.

Elle se savonne doucement, sa peau est pâle, souple, et sucrée.

Il s'approche doucement de la grâce et vient l'enlacer. Son torse contre son dos.

- Bonjour… Murmure ce dernier

- Bonjour… Souffle la jeune fille avec sourire

Elle est somptueuse sous cette eau, les gouttes deviennent des perles en prenant grâce de tomber sur son corps.

Il embrasse son cou, son épaule, sa nuque. Elle pose sa tête sur son épaule de plaisir, ses lèvres sont chaudes et tendres.

Il prend soin d'attraper ses mains et de la tourner vers lui, puis il passe ses deux bras fins autour de son cou afin qu'elle le serre.

Puis, « amoureusement », il l'embrasse.

Leurs lèvres se confondent, se mélangent, se découvrent. Ils profitent.

Mais envahit par ses baisers aux goûts du péché, il colle son dos contre la paroi froide et la serre davantage contre lui.

L'eau roule sur leur peau devenue bouillante.

Ils s'enlacent, se dégustent, se pelotent, s'unissent comme ils le peuvent.

- Joyeux Noël… Sasuke…

- Joyeux Noël…

Ils sortent de la pièce d'eau, déjeunent, et se préparent à partir sur la plus haute colline de Konoha.

Hinata se vêtit de sa robe, elle sait que Sasuke partira seul, ne voulant mettre en danger qui que se soit, alors, elle veut qu'il est une dernière image somptueuse de la jeune fille.

Elle enfile son manteau, mais ne met pas sa capuche.

- Non…

- Pourquoi… ?

- Parce que, je n'ai pas peur d'être avec toi…

Il colle son front au sien et dépose un baiser.

- Merci…

Les deux jeunes gens quittent la grotte, ils savent tous deux que c'est pour la dernière fois.

Sasuke glisse sa main dans celle de Hinata et marche tous deux, côtes à côtes, vers leur destiné.

Il ne cesse de l'admirer, elle a mit cette robe blanche pour lui, elle doit être morte de froid, mais ne le fait aucunement paraître. Il serre encore plus sa main, le ciel seul sait qu'il n'a aucune envie de la lâcher.

Ils arrivent tous deux au sommet et attendent patiemment l'éclipse qui ne va plus tarder.

- Ils vont nous trouver avant… ? Demande ce dernier

- Non… Ne t'en fais pas…

Sasuke et Hinata n'ont pas desserrés leurs mains, ils garderont leurs doigts entrelacés, jusqu'au dernier moment.

- Il faut encore trouver le code… ? Dit-il

- Non… Je sais ce que c'est…

- …

Elle lui sourit et lui vole un baiser, baiser que Sasuke rend plus intense.

La lune et le soleil vont s'unir dans quelques minutes, ils doivent attendre qu'elle soit totale pour unir leur pouvoir génétique.

Enfin, en pleine journée, la nuit tombe sur le pays.

- Byakugan…

- Sharingan…

Les symboles s'allient enfin, formant une pluie de chiffre et de lettre.

- Tu peux faire le code… ?

- Oui…

Hinata glisse son index sur le livre et unie des chiffres entre eux. Le chakra s'évapore et la coque d'or qui bloquait le livre, cède sous la main de Hinata.

- Comment as-tu su… ?

-Hier, en cherchant les bougeoirs dans l'armoire, j'ai vu deux dates inscrites dans le bois… La date de rencontre formé à l'envers, donnait l'accès à la grotte, et l'autre date correspondait à celle de noël, la date de leur mort… Le repère où nous étions, étaient la cachette de Nikkou Hyûga et Gekkou Uchiha…

- Ironique…

- Non, triste… Dit-elle versant des larmes.

Ils les entendent arriver, en trombe, ils sont pratiquement tous là. Ils les cherchent, pour les arrêter.

- Je suis censé te dire quoi… ?

- Tout sauf adieu…

Il sourit, il la reconnaît, cette être humain irréprochable. Il pose sa main sur sa joue et l'embrasse férocement.

- Sasuke… Pars… S'il te plaît…

- Non… Je veux qu'il voit ce qu'il a perdu…

Hinata sourit, elle comprend, elle comprend son message débordant de son immense gentillesse, espérant n'être réservé qu'à elle.

- Sasuke, tu…

- Hinata… Merci…

- Sasuke, je sais que je suis amoureuse, mais…

- Merci de m'avoir appris que l'amour existait réellement, et que c'est bien par ce sentiment, qu'on devient à jamais prisonnier du sacrifice…

- Tu peux encore…

- Hinata… Quoi que je lise dans ce livre, c'est toi ma vérité…

La jeune femme sent que son cœur va cesser de battre, lui qui criait le prénom de Naruto, pourquoi fait-il écho de Sasuke.

- Ils sont là ! Prononce Shikamaru.

Dix ninjas apparaissent. Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Sakura.

- Hinata-sama… Prononce avec difficulté Neji

Les ninjas n'en reviennent pas du tableau qu'ils voient, Hinata et Sasuke. Impossible.

Sasuke sourit fièrement à Naruto.

Lors, il pose sa main sur la joue de Hinata, et l'embrasse, tendrement.

Sakura et Naruto sont au bord de l'évanouissement, ce qu'ils voient est improbable.

Les joues de Hinata paraissent humides, pourtant, en cet instant, elle ne pleure pas.

Il se sépare avec déchirure de ses lèvres et lui glisse une dernière confession, que seule elle aura connaissance.

Le faucon de Sasuke apparaît et l'emmène loin.

Hinata ne quitte pas l'horizon, son cœur est serré, sa poitrine lui fait mal, et lance un dernier mot, réponse à sa confession.

- Oui…

La lune et le soleil se quittent, laissant apparaître la lumière du jour et fit place désormais, à la neige qui tombe, encore une fois, sur deux amants contraints de se séparer.

- Maman… Raconte-moi encore cette histoire…


End file.
